teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.5 Update
Date October 10, 2019. Information *The new card set “The Devils Awaken” has been added. *The new hero Nero joins the fray! *The following have also been added: **Added a new Hero Story. **Added new quests to Chronicles. **Added new Achievements. **Added Nero to Practice. *Changed Login Bonus Rewards *The Ranked Match “Chun-Li” is now available. *A new Season Pass is now on sale. *Now available for download on the Amazon Appstore. *Adjustments have been made to some Hero Arts and cards. *Added sound effects to some Hero Arts and cards when they are used. *Changed Nergigante’s Hero Art “Change Form” to be activated only if your Hero has 15 life or less. *Added a feature where you may draw a new hand once before the match begins. *Changed Ranked Match specifications. *Added an extra star that can be acquired by an A Rank player who defeats a Champion Rank player in a match (GIANT KILLER CHALLENGE). *Added new functions to Edit Deck and View/Craft Card, allowing you to search for specific card abilities as well as search for cards with those specific abilities. *When opening multiple packs, the pack number you are currently opening will now be displayed. *Increased the loading speed of News. *The “Past Battles” in Ranked Matches have been changed from reflecting the highest ranking place achieved to instead show the final ranking place achieved. *The following Ranked Matches will continue to display highest ranking place achieved. **Ranked Match “The Beginning” **Ranked Match “Ryu” **Ranked Match “Rathalos” *Adjusted terms regarding data transfer *Create Transfer Code screen (Other ⇒ Data Transfer) :Before: Player ID :After: Secret Code *Transfer Data screen :Before: Your ID :After: Secret Code *Only the term names have been adjusted. There is no change to the Transfer Code used for transfers. *Some text has been changed. *Some localizations have been changed. *Some aspects of UI, behavior, and communication processing have been updated. *Some bugs have been fixed. Bugs fixed *While attaining multiple “Resonate” abilities, including “Resonate: Inflicts Seal on self”, if Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) activates the ability of “Resonate”, the effect is not processed correctly. *Card effects may not be activatd correctly when using Utusemi Technique (COR 127) for A-Trans (DON 050). *Card effects may not be activatd correctly when using Utusemi Technique (COR 127) for Unbreakable Bond (DON 047). *In the ability of “While on the field”, if a unit that has been newly granted ability was seized its control, the granted ability would not disappear. *Under certain conditions, the Edit Deck may not be reflected correctly on the Deck Editor. *Under certain conditions, the battle may not be over even if the Battle Time becomes “0” in Room Match. *Some missions may not count as the number of enemy units destroyed, when destroying enemy units in a specific state. *If an Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) destroyed a unit with a specific ability, there would be instances where it would be destroyed as well. *When the card effect of “When another unit appears on the field: Deals 2 damage to a random enemy unit.” of "Kirin (DON 013)" is activated, the damage value given to the enemy unit is not displayed. **The above problem is only visual; the effect is still applied. *Some effects in battle are not displayed. *Battles are displayed twice when certain operations are performed in Battle Replay. *MP increase animation issue under certain circumstances. Under certain circumstances, the MP Increase animation occurs during Active Response despite having max MP. Regarding Balance Changes ;From the development team Thank you for your continued enjoyment of playing TEPPEN. We are committed to encouraging a wide variety of useful decks and strategies that players can create by combining Hero Arts and cards. We have gone through with some planned balance adjustments for this purpose. As such, our hope is to keep the meta in constant flux, with even the most popular decks ever changing due to a large number of decks that can counter them. However, a review of the game data since the release, as well as the high frequency of Hero Arts use and win rate of decks including them, has revealed excessive polarities and a high tendency for certain cards and Hero Arts to be used. In order to achieve a better balance of strategies, a balance adjustment will be made to several Hero Arts and certain cards as part of an update in October. The reasons for these adjustments are detailed below. (“Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161)” is not eligible.) Balance Changes Rules At the beginning of each game, you are able to exchange all the cards in your hand once. Unit Abilities ;Before : When defeated, goes back to your deck instead of the Graveyard, and cost is reduced to half. (One time only) (When returned to the deck, halved MP is rounded down.) ;After : When defeated, goes back to your deck instead of the Graveyard, and cost is reduced to half. (One time only) When returned to the deck, halved MP is rounded up. ;Reason for change Revenge is far more effective in the latter half of the game, but it can easily make it difficult for your opponent to operate on the board. When returned to the deck through Revenge, halved MP being rounded upwards makes it difficult to play 1 MP units in succession. As a result, the opponent is able to make the best use of their MP on the board. Hero Art Wrath Awoken (Rathalos Hero Arts) ;Before : :AP:17 :Gives and +x Attack to a friendly unit, where x is the number of times Attack was boosted with an Action Card in battle. ;After : :AP:22 :Grants and +x Attack to a friendly unit, where x is the number of times Attack was boosted with an Action Card in battle. Attack can be increased up to 3. ;Reason for change Wrath Awoken’s light AP cost allows for a heavy use of Hero Arts and preparation of stronger units before the opponent has a chance to get their strategy in order. Additionally, the Hero Arts exclusive ability to create powerful units in the late game also has a strong effect on the outcome of the match. Adjusting the required AP slightly delays the timing of when Hero Arts can be used. Similarly, setting an upper limit on rising attack power helps to prevent creating overly powerful units. Such adjustments make it possible for the opponent to more easily handle the match. Darkness Illusion (Morrigan Aensland Hero Arts) ;Before : :AP:15 :Destroys any enemy units inflicted with Halt. ;After : :AP:22 :Destroys any enemy units inflicted with Halt. ;Reason for change Combined with the Halt effect, this has the ability to take out a large number of units, but its light AP requirement means it can also be used several times in a battle. According to our assessment, this results in a deck that is overly dependent on Hero Arts and difficult for opponents to combat. By increasing AP consumption, the usage of hero arts is expected to drop to a level where they are used as a “secret weapon” in a deck built with emphasis on the cards. Dark Destruction (Albert Wesker Hero Arts) ;Before : :AP:18 :Destroys a 5MP or less enemy unit. ;After : :AP:20 :Destroys a 5MP or less enemy unit. ;Reason for change Despite being a powerful removal arts card, this is also versatile and consumes little AP, which creates situations where the opponent struggles to keep up. Increasing AP consumption should delay the timing and, accordingly, the frequency of Hero Arts use per battle, allowing the opponent more time to attack. Uroboros (Albert Wesker Hero Arts) ;Before : :AP:22 :Summons the highest MP Unit in your Graveyard. ;After : :AP:22 :Summons the highest MP unit in your Graveyard to the field. :Grants that unit: “Death: Remove this card from the game.” ;Reason for change Uroboros is a Hero Art that can keep a firm grip on the board and allow for aggressive play, but there is a common strategy in which a single high cost card is reused several times, and if it is combined with “False Throne (COR 175)”, easily allows for one specific card to be used repeatedly. For units that can be revived by Uroboros, we expect that removing these from the game when they are defeated again will prevent them from being excessively reused through Hero Arts, allowing the opponent enough time to respond to the state of battle. Dive Attack (Rathalos Hero Arts) ;Before : :AP:25 :Gives +2 Attack to all friendly units. ;After : :AP:19 :Gives +2 Attack to all friendly units. ;Reason for change Given that the target-all effect of this has a powerful influence on the board, an adjustment has been made so that its true value can be displayed midway through the game. The timing of its use has now been hastened so that it is geared towards the latter half of the game, when it can be actively used. Quicksilver (Dante Hero Arts) ;Before : AP:27 Inflicts and Counterbind to all enemy units. ;After : AP:18 Grants to one enemy unit, and that unit cannot counter. ;Reason for change Dante's Hero Art, which hinders an opponent’s actions, was designed to be a powerful ability able to seal the entire board with each use, but could not be used frequently. Nevertheless, opponents were prepared to counter this ability by the time it was available, so many players passed it over in favor of Dante’s other Hero Arts that are easier to use. We cut down its AP cost and made the ability only affect a single target to make it more viable early in the game. Cards Reckless Charge (COR 084) ;Before : :MP:1 :Completes Attack Prep for a friendly unit. ;After : :MP:3 :Gives a friendly unit +2 HP. :That unit performs an Instant Attack. ;Reason for change A core card that damages the enemy Hero via quick attacks; players would use it repeatedly because of its low cost to dominate matches. Moreover, there weren’t many ways to counter it outside of using a negation card during Active Response, so we increased its MP cost to prevent players from using it excessively, giving the opponent more options to deal with it. Ibuki (COR 112) ;Before : :MP:6 Attack:3 HP:4 : :Resonate: Gains +1/+2. ;After : :MP:6 Attack:3 HP:6 : :Resonate: +2 HP. ;Reason for change A unit card that was the centerpiece to many Resonate decks; its attack increase along with enabled it to cause damage at great speed. With very few cards to counter it, it was powerful enough to end games on its own, giving players too much of an edge in matchups. We stopped the card’s extreme attack boost by making its Resonate only increase HP. Also, we increased its base HP to 6 so that it would last longer on the field against Red cards that it was weak against. Utsusemi Technique (COR 127) :MP:4 :Randomly changes the target of an Action Card. ;Before : :The effect is activated even if the randomly selected target of the Action Card does not match the conditions on the Action Card. ;After : :The effect is not activated if the randomly selected target of the Action Card does not match the conditions on the Action Card. ;Reason for change Due to its high random factor, we initially could not comprehensively restrict the effect requirements after changing targets, but in consideration of avoiding unforeseen and unwanted effects activating through its combination with other cards, we chose to make the effect activation requirements more restrictive. Four Eyes (DON 053) ;Before : :MP:4 Attack:2 HP:1 :When played: If a friendly purple unit other than self with an MP cost of 4 is present, seizes control of a random enemy unit with 4 HP or fewer. ;After : :MP:4 Attack:2 HP:2 :When played: If a friendly purple unit other than self with an MP cost of 4 is present, seizes control of a random enemy unit with 3 HP or fewer. ;Reason for change Its HP requirement made it extremely easy to use and the broad range of its effect enabled it to target low-cost units and Revenge units, giving opponents very few options to counter it. We changed its HP requirement to 3 or less so that it would be harder to fulfill its conditions with dealing damage to an opponent just once, giving opponents more of a chance to counter it. In addition, we increased Four Eyes’ HP to 2 so that it could endure an attack from a unit with 1 Attack. False Throne (COR 175) ;Before : :MP:1 :Sends one of the units in your deck with the highest MP cost to the Graveyard. ;After : :MP:2 :Sends one of the units in your deck with the highest MP cost to the Graveyard. ;Reason for change Often used as a support card in an Uroboros deck to utilize units in the graveyard. However, its low MP cost meant it was easy to use and wouldn’t cost too much of a player’s MP advantage. Players were able to follow up with other strategies which would corner opponents and leave them with no available options. We increased its MP cost by 1 to give opponents facing it more breathing room. Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161) ;Before : :MP:7 Attack:0 HP:1 :When played: Removes 10 cards from your deck and gains +5/+10. ;After : :MP:6 Attack:0 HP:1 : :When played: Removes 10 cards from your deck and gains +4/+10. ;Reason for change Although a unit card with extremely powerful stats, the drawback of its effect and its high MP cost saw it extremely underused. As a result, we lowered its MP cost by 1 and gave it the ability to improve its standing and turn it into a formidable unit with excellent removal capabilities. We hope to provide a more enjoyable battling experience for TEPPEN players through these adjustments. We hope you continue to enjoy playing TEPPEN. Sources *Ver. 1.5 Update Notification | TEPPEN -Official Site- *(Update) Regarding Balance Changes | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Issues in Current Version | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Updates